Mike's Brother
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike receives an interesting surprise on the island one day. A letter from the brother she never knew she had who lives in New Jersey. Mike then ventures to spend a week off the island and spend the week with him and experience a brother/sister bond she never had formed before. However, he has secrets of his own aside from being away for most of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another crossover requested from cartoonnetwork90sfan who seems to be a big fan of Megas XLR... I don't know if anyone else remembers that show or not, a lot of people go to school with don't seem to. I hope you like this, yet another Mike, Lu, & Og fan fiction crossover submission from me, I seem to be famous for that, Mike, Lu & Og crossovers. Anyway, I own no characters so far, read & review. Except for the captain in this chapter (it'll be explained later as you read this chapter on who that is)**

* * *

Mike was on the island as usual with her new best friends Lu and Og. She threw a baseball at them to get some exercise and have fun like she used to back in New York. However, she threw the ball to Lu for her to hit it and run around the bases. Being a native girl, Lu caught the ball in her hand and took a bite into it.

"No, no, no!" Mike walked over, fuming. "That's not how you do it!"

"Hey, it's only a game!" Lu looked at her.

Mike sharply exhaled and put her palm to her face. "Lu, for the hundredth time, this is not how we play baseball in New York! I'm never gonna be able to play this game unless I go back home and meet with Max and Melissa!"

"Why don't you go then?" Lu asked, teasingly.

Mike glared back at her.

"Maybe we should take a break..." Og suggested, walking toward the girls.

Mike shrugged and decided they should take a break.

* * *

They went into the hut and had some lunch with Alfred, Marjorie and Wendell. Og's parents and Lu's father.

"Oh, Mike, something came for you in the mail." Marjorie spoke up as she saw the children come in and she was almost finished cooking their meal.

"Really? Who was it from?" Mike asked, tying a napkin around her neck and took out a fork and knife to get her grub on.

"Your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Mike has a brother?" Lu and Og asked each other, just as surprised as she was.

"Why, yes," Marjorie handed the envelope to Mike. "It's addressed to you and the last name has Mavinsky on it. I don't know any Mavinsky relatives except you since we never met your family, Mike."

"Great, Mike has a brother, he's probably gonna contaminate the island too..." Lu grumbled, putting her face in her hand, annoyed at a relative of the exchange student's.

Og ignored Lu's comment and looked closely at Mike. "What does it say, Mike?"

"Hang on, lemme open it first," Mike said, still holding the envelope. She was still shocked to discover she had a sibling. She had a lot of cousins, but never knew about any brothers or sisters. Not even her parents mentioned any to her. She then took out the paper and opened it up as it had been folded in the envelope.

_'Dear, Little Sister,_

_You're probably wondering how this is possible, but you are indeed my sister. You likely don't remember me, I last saw you when you were four and I was going to the magical world of college...That is, until my friend Coop and I got kicked out for skipping too many orientations to have some 'real fun' under the bleachers. You're too young to understand that too since you're a kid and probably shouldn't do drugs when you're my age, they can seriously mess up your mind._

_I was surprised to discover that you're my long-lost sister and I am your long-lost brother. I come from New Jersey, which I know might sound disgraceful to you since you now grew up in Manhattan, New York. You should come visit me, my friend Coop and our new friend, who I'm not kidding, is from the year 3012, named Kiva. I think you two would have a lot in common._

_See you soon, sis,_

_From, Your Brother, Jamie. PS: Do Not Call Me James'_

"Whoa..." Mike whispered in shock as she put the letter down in her lap under the table, her eyes wider than usual. She couldn't believe she had a brother and that he had found a way to contact her and she was on a deserted island with a population of six inhabitants.

Lu still scoffed. "So, are you gonna visit him?"

"I guess I should, but I'm a student on this island, the my old school keeps track of my record during school days I spend with you, Og, and the Cuzzlewitz." Mike shrugged.

"What Cuzzlewitz?" Lu raised an eyebrow.

Mike rolled her eyes at that.

"Actually, Mike, we have a holiday coming up that lasts a week," Marjorie told Mike as she served them tea with biscuits and some vegetables. "You could visit your brother then."

"You sure you guys will be okay without me?" Mike asked. "I don't mind spending a week away from Lu."

"Hey!" the self-proclaimed princess snapped.

"We insist, Mike, you spend time with your brother and we'll see you again Sunday evening," Marjorie meant it with a smile to her best guest. "Sound good, dear?"

"Okay, I guess I better pack after dinner." Mike smiled, then started to eat as Alfred and Wendell came in from business they do on the island.

* * *

Later that night, Lu was snooping around with Lancelot. She then heard Mike's voice and broke right into her room. She opened the door as Mike was packing her bag and deciding what to take with her to New Jersey.

"Your brother thinks you're a girl, shouldn't you pack some dresses or souvenir grass skirts?" Lu asked.

"My brother won't care, he's a guy," Mike said, still rummaging through her private things to take with her for spending a week off the island. "I still can't believe I'm leaving the island for a whole week!"

"Finally, my dreams can come true..." Lu smiled, staring off into space imagining the island while Mike would be gone. Suddenly she fell from the impacting clothes Mike had tossed to decide not to pack. "Hey, watch it!" Lu popped her head out in anger.

"Sorry princess, you should watch where you're going next time." Mike glanced at her, then took out her favorite Action Guy comic book. "I wonder if he likes superheroes... I know I had to get it from someone."

Lu snorted, then decided to leave and let Mike pack in peace. "I don't get it Lancelot, why would Mike travel to some other island and not invite me?" she dragged the poor turtle around, who obviously didn't want to be walked. "I mean, what's an island without me? I should go with her!"

Lancelot shook his head.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do..." Lu said in a nearly sneaky tone of voice with a smirk on her face. "I'll sneak with her to that island New Jersey and impress her brother a lot more than she ever could!"

Lancelot groaned and stared at the floor.

"Be a good turtle while I'm gone, Lancelot," Lu turned to him, as if she thought he could understand everything she could say. "I'm going to New Jersey! Don't wait up!" she dashed to her own bedroom to get packed herself.

Lancelot blinked a bit. He seemed surprised and relieved that Lu was going to go along in secret and he could have some time to himself. He could be a real land turtle for once instead of some tag along pet.

* * *

The next morning, Mike was on the docks of the island, waiting for a boat to take her off the island and bring her to New Jersey. She had her bags all packed and kicked her legs back and forth. She had already said her goodbyes to everyone, except for Lu. She couldn't find her anywhere, but she didn't seem to be all too concerned for her, as she was eager to meet her brother.

The big boat came up with an elderly man with a hook for a hand and looked like an old Irish fisherman who often hallucinated things like great white whales or searching years for mermaids.

"Good day, sir." Mike stood up, saluting the captain.

"Aye, lass, come aboard to the big city." the captain greeted her.

Mike struggled with her backpack. It seemed heavier than it would be when she was in her old school and loaded with text books. She mumbled and threw it on the deck and sat on it, strapping on a life vest.

"Avast ye, red-haired maiden!" the captain said, then steered the boat away from the docks.

Mike rolled her eyes at the captain and kept sitting still.

After a few rough hours with the rushing waters and crashing waves, Mike was woken up. "Huh?"

"Lass, we be here." the captain told her.

Mike slowly opened her eyes. She shut them again as she yawned and stretched, popping her lips. She then stood from her bag which seemed to have groaned and Mike looked out to see the city of New Jersey. "Whoa..." she sounded like a Russian immigrant seeing the Statue of Liberty from her home New York.

"Welcome thee to New Jersey!" the captain told her, wrapping his arm around her suddenly, much to her discomfort. "Ain't it grand, little lady?"

"Umm... Yeah, sure..." Mike shrugged.

* * *

The boat took Mike to the docks of New Jersey. She gripped her backpack straps, wondering where to find Jamie. There were several adults crossing the streets, not acknowledging her existence since she was just a kid. She felt her backpack weighing down and struggled from the weight.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Mike asked, unzipping it and showing the Albonquetine Island 'princess'. "LU!"

Lu smiled nervously and waved. "Hi, Mike... I figured if you're going to get respect in an island like New Jersey, you may as well have a princess on your side!"

Mike glared at her. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"I told Lancelot I was going to be gone for a week..." Lu shrugged.

"I so envy Lancelot for once right now..."

"Very funny... PEOPLE OF NEW JERSEY! I am the Princess Lu of the Albonquetine Islands!"

The people passing the girls on the streets were disturbed by the loud little girl in a grass skirt and coconut top.

"HEY! Why won't anyone listen to me?" Lu demanded, her hands on her hips. "This didn't work the way I imagined it to! Someone would be offering me a beverage!"

"Welcome to the real world, Princess," Mike rolled her eyes again, putting her backpack on. "No one cares about royalty in the big city. Come on, before Jamie sees you, we should get you some cool threads."

"What's wrong with this?" Lu looked down at her spring green island attire.

"Trust me, you'll be better if you have some real city clothes." Mike took Lu's arm and dragged her to a clothing shop, making think of when her mother would drag her to the shoe stores away from her cartoons, she was always hungry and tired.

Mike waited outside a changing room, folding her arms and tapping her foot, waiting for Lu to come out. "Come on, Lu, my Granny's faster than you are and I had to lace her in a corset and girdle to Friday night Bingo!"

"Alright, alright!" Lu hissed. She then came out of the changing room in a spring green top with a pink and yellow flower in the center that showed her belly with dark blue Capri pants and black sandals. She looked like a young teenager. Mike tried her best to get some clothes that would fit with latest fashion trends and make Lu feel comfortable to be in the environment of the big city along with the island girl she was born, raised and would likely die to be. "How do I look?"

Mike gave two thumbs up. "You'll fit right in!"

Lu looked in the mirror. She then found herself smiling and looked around, proud of herself for her outfit choices. "Oh, thank you, Mike, I love it!"

* * *

Mike had to admit. This wasn't a very painful time with Lu after all. She paid what she could to the owner of the clothes shop and walked out with Lu to look around for Jamie.

"So, do you know what he looks like?" Lu asked, referring to Jamie since they were looking all around for the alleged older brother Mike recently heard about.

"He sent a picture of himself when he was my age." Mike took out the picture of her brother. He had frizzy raven hair with a blue wool cap and green clothes.

"Hey, you must be my sister!" a voice came from behind the picture.

Mike put the picture down and looked up at the older gentleman. "Jamie?"

"Michelene?"

"Mike, please."

"Oh... Mike?"

Mike and Jamie smiled at each other and shared a hug. Mike broke out of the hug, wiping away a tear. "Jamie, this is my...Erm...Classmate, Lu."

"Hi, Lu." Jamie greeted with a smile.

Lu found herself staring at Jamie. She slowly blinked at him and felt her heart racing for some reason and suddenly her body was a lot warmer than a typical sunny day on the island.

"Say something, Lu..." Mike whispered, nudging the girl's arm.

"Ow!" Lu felt hurt from the nudge. "Um,... Hi... M-M-My name's Lu..."

"Nice to meet you, Lu." Jamie shook her hand.

Lu winced and lightly squeaked when Jamie took her hand.

"Have you two eaten lunch yet?" Jamie asked.

Both girls shook their heads.

"Well, come with me, I'll get you some of the best food in New Jersey. Follow me." Jamie put his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of them for them to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe I have a big brother!" Mike nearly squealed in her seat once Jamie took them to a pizza place.

Lu didn't respond. She sat at the table, fiddling with her plate, waiting to be assisted. She seemed to be very nervous around Jamie.

"Lu, you okay?" Mike turned to the island girl.

"Huh?" Lu seemed to have forgotten Mike had been sitting with her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Mike... Just... Thinking..."

"That you should've given my brother and me some space and you stay on the island being the only kid next to Og?" Mike asked, resting her cheek under her hand, her elbow on the table.

Lu glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Pleeeease... I just wanted to protect my favorite big city girl!"

"Really? Favorite?"

"What're we eating anyway? Your brother's been gone for hours!"

"He's getting the pizza."

"What's a pizza?"

Mike expected her to ask that. She was always the one to introduce the islanders to her cultures just as well as learn theirs. She had shown them hot dogs, she remembered, but she didn't say anything about the best food a kid could ever have in their life. "Pizza is an Italian dish with rich tomato sauce, nearly burnt, but sticky cheese that'll get caught in your hair for probably hours, and there's toppings. Zesty pepperoni, spicy hot jalapeño peppers, sweet and sour pineapple... You can have the pizza deep dish to a crunchy unforgettable taste and get the same melty cheese deep within the crust..." Mike licked her lips, feeling even more hungry during her explanation. "My goodness, it's beautiful... Nothing can make you lose your appetite when it comes to pizza."

"Does it come with coconuts?" Lu asked, sounding hopeful.

"I just lost my appetite for pizza..." Mike muttered.

Jamie came back with a hot at the bottom pizza box. He smiled at the girls, opened the top to show the sticky cheese nearly glued to the top and the steam gave off the powerful smell. Mike sniffed with utter delight and moaned, ready to devour the food.

Lu sniffed too and plugged her nose. "What smells like fish jumping high in the island sky?"

"Sorry, kid, I ordered my side with anchovies," Jamie chuckled. "I got Mike some classic pepperoni and Lu, I don't know what you like, so I got you cheese."

"Awesome!" Mike licked her lips again, her mouth-watering. "Thanks, Jamie!"

"Yeah, thanks..." Lu blushed with a nervous smile to the older boy.

"Anything for my little sister and her classmate." Jamie smiled as he cut the pizza.

Lu's eyes widened. "WHAT are you doing!? The pizza was just fine as a round circle, now you're ruining it!"

"Huh?" Jamie glanced at her from her reaction.

"Could you excuse us?" Mike smiled nervously, grabbing Lu's shoulders. She then went from the booth they were sitting in farther away from Jamie as he cut the pizza for all of them to share. "What are you doing!?"

"He's ruining the pizza!" Lu pointed an accusing finger to Jamie. "Arrest him! Execute him! Stone him! He's ruining the most best dish since Marjorie's pea cake!"

"That's how you prepare a pizza, Princess! You cut it into triangle shapes so everyone can have a piece of the pie!"

"You said it was pizza, not pie!"

Mike grunted. "Just calm down, okay? He's not gonna hurt it or anything..." she went to sit back down.

Lu sighed and went to sit next to Mike as Jamie kept cutting the pizza and giving them and himself a few slices.

"Okay, you two, dig in!" Jamie told them, then started to pig out on the pizza.

Lu cringed slightly at Jamie's voracious eating. She then took a quick look at Mike as she ate her pizza nearly the same way, making a mess at their table. "I see the family resemblance now..."

Mike stopped eating a minute as the cheese stuck to her snub nose and some dripping from her pigtail. "Come on, Lu, I thought you were hungry!"

Lu scoffed, folding her arms and looking away with her eyes shut. "I, the Princess Lu, am far too civilized to accompany you and your brother to consumption of this peasant food!"

Mike looked at her, then shoved some pizza in her mouth.

"MIKE! How, could you-" Lu stopped, letting the pizza surround her mouth. The burnt cheese seemed repulsive to hear about, but actually wasn't so bad. She slowly munched the food and swallowed, licking her lips. "Not tell me about this sooner!?"

Mike smiled at her cheekily, then continued to eat her share of the pizza.

Lu moaned as she ate more and more pizza. "Oh, my gosh... That is... The best thing I had ever put in my mouth!"

Jamie chuckled at Lu, then kept eating his pizza until his slices were all gone. "So, Mike, I heard you live on a desert island these days?"

"Uh-huh," Mike answered, taking another slice. "I live on the island where nobody goes. Lu's from there."

"I thought you seemed different." Jamie looked at her.

Lu gulped the slice she had been eating once she noticed Jamie was looking right at her. "Oh, uhh... Yeah! I-I'm the island princess. Impressive, huh?"

"Island princess?" Jamie wondered.

"_Don't_ encourage her," Mike advised her older brother. "So, Jamie, how come I never heard of you before?"

"Well, little sister, it's a long story," Jamie smiled. "You see, when you were born-"

Suddenly an alarm began to ring.

"Could you excuse me?" Jamie stood up before the girls. They looked at him as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Lu asked, watching Jamie leave.

"Maybe his girlfriend was calling him." Mike guessed.

"WHAT!" Lu whipped her head to the red-headed girl.

"I'm just sayin'!" Mike held up her hands in defense.

Lu hummed, then furrowed her brows at Mike. "Don't joke like that ever again!" she growled, taking another slice of pizza.

Jamie came back. "Sorry, girls, I was called by some friends of mine. I'd like to take you along, but-"

"Please, Jamie, can't we go?" Mike begged. "We're here for the week after all!"

"I don't know if that'd be a good idea..." Jamie sounded uneasy.

"Please, Jamie! Please, please, please!" Lu pleaded. She was even on her knees with her hands together.

Jamie looked at them and sighed. "Okay, you can come. But don't say anything to anybody, okay?"

"Okay!" Mike and Lu promised.

"Good, come on then." Jamie smiled.

* * *

And with that, they left the pizza shop. They came across the street to see a bulky older guy with wicked blonde hair, a near beard, and he looked like a comic book geek of some type. He had a white shirt with a red plaid vest on with loose blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Hey, Jamie," the man greeted, then noticed Mike and Lu. "Uhh... Who're the kids?"

"This is my little sister Mike and her friend Lu." Jamie introduced the little girls with him.

"Your sister?" the man raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had no sister, Jamie. Well, can't you send her at your mom's place or anything? You know this is private business."

"I know, but they promised not to tell anyone." Jamie explained.

Mike and Lu pulled innocent faces to make the man agree to let them come along.

"Well, okay, but you're responsible for them." the man told, waving a finger.

"Okay, okay, geez, you sound just like your mom." Jamie laughed, walking with the girls down the street with the guy.

The man glared back at him and kept walking. "Hello, Mike and Lu, interesting to meet you. My name's Harold Cooplowski, but you can call me Coop."

"Okay, Harold." Lu agreed.

"Seriously," Coop got in her face, with a sharp look in his eye. "Call me Coop!"

"Uh, Coop it is!" Lu said nervously, then waved some of the air before her. Coop's breath was a lot worse than she could imagine, and Queeks back on the island would use bat guano for common products such as toothpaste.

Coop hardened his gaze at her, and put his eyes forward.

"So, Coop, you got Megas?" Jamie asked, feeling excited.

Coop looked around, feeling best they were alone. "Yeah... Whatya say we show him to the girls?"

"Wicked!"

The two shared a high-five.

"Who's Megas?" Mike asked. "You just mentioned this guy and a girl named Kiva in your letter, Jamie."

"Oh, you'll see, little sis." Jamie assured her. "You'll see."

Coop nodded, agreeing with a chuckle.

"Mike, this walking in sandals feels unnatural," Lu mumbled to the city girl as she walked. "Can't I go barefoot?"

"If you go barefoot, your feet will catch on fire from the heat on the sidewalk." Mike cautioned.

"Oh..."

"Sorry, Princess, it's a sacrifice we all have to make."

The girls suddenly bumped right into Jamie as he had stopped walking. They were standing in front of a garage now.

"This is Megas." Coop said, turning his garage door on to move the door up.

Mike and Lu watched. Lu seemed to be the most captivated because she hadn't seen a garage door opening in her life. Both girls suddenly gasped and went wide-eyed as they looked up to see a blue robot of some type with a flame design.

"Megas..." Mike and Lu whispered with shock.

"Totally." Coop nodded.

"Boy, are you crazy kids playing in the garage again!?" a voice sharply snapped.

Coop groaned and rolled his eyes. "We're fine, Mom! We're grown men, now, you don't have to treat us like children!"

"I'm just looking out for my baby and his bestest friend! Does anyone want cookies want cookies and milk?"

"Chocolate chip, PLEASE!"

"Okay!"

Mike and Lu glanced at each other. Jamie's best friend lived with his mother at his age. How rather pathetic.

"This might be too dangerous for you," Jamie turned back at the girls, then took out some money. "Why don't you two go hang out in the mall and we'll meet you there for dinner with Coop's mom?"

"I can handle danger, my role model is Action Guy!" Mike took the money, assuring her brother.

Jamie and Coop laughed suddenly.

"Action Guy!? I haven't heard that name since I was your age!" Jamie laughed a little. "How do you know about him? That show comes on at reruns at 6:00 nowadays."

Mike smiled and took out her Action Guy action figure. "I've been hooked ever since I was five and Mom stopped making me watch those educational programs."

Jamie bent down and looked at the figure. "I really wanted one, but I never got to have one. Things were different when I was a kid."

"Come on, Jamie, we gotta get Kiva and save people, Jersey's a dangerous place nowadays." Coop called from inside of Megas.

"Gotta go, kids," Jamie smiled apologetically at the girls. "We'll see you at the mall later."

"Okay, bye Jamie!" Mike took the money and waved.

"What's a mall?" Lu asked.

Mike took her hand to lead her there. "I think you'll really like it, Lu."

Lu looked at the camera with a worried look on her face.

* * *

The girls were then inside the mall, looking at the swarming people all around a store. There were sales on all types of clothes, there were greasy smells in a food court, it looked exotic. Mike knew Lu enough to know if she wasn't an island girl, she would spend every minute of her life in the mall before being dragged off by her father.

"This place is HUGE!" Lu beamed, her voice echoing.

"I just knew you'd love it," Mike smiled a little. "I'm going to the arcade, here's your cut." Mike handed some of the money to Lu and walked off.

"Wait!" Lu cried once Mike was gone. "What am I gonna do without you? What will I do? MIIIIIIKE!" she then found herself bawling that she was alone in a big place like the mall with no sense of guide or directions.

"We like your clothes!" three voices spoke up.

"Huh?" Lu sniffled. "Who said that?" She then turned to see three different girls behind her.

One girl had short dark brown hair which barely touched her shoulders. She wore a pink zip up sleeveless jacket with white short sleeves with a white purse, a light periwinkle skirt with purple dress shoes and white socks.

The other girl had curly blonde hair in a high ponytail. She also wore a sky blue top like Lu's, but had gray shorts, white socks and red and white sneakers. She also seemed to have been wearing blush.

Finally, the third girl had black hair worn down and reaching her shoulders. She had a gray headband on and had on a black short-sleeved shirt with a skull on it that had a pink bow on top of it. The girl also wore coal-black shorts and had black boots on.

"Oh, hello..." Lu sniffled, trying to have a friendly smile. "I am the Princess Lu."

"Princess Lu?" the girls asked.

"Your daddy must spoil you." the brown-haired girl spoke up.

"Well, he is the governor." Lu shrugged.

The girls suddenly gasped. They joined together in a huddle while Lu waited for them. The girls then looked back at her with smiles.

The brown-haired girl came next to Lu and put her arm around the island girl. "Lu, why don't you hang out with us?"

"Why would I wanna hang out with you?" Lu asked, rather rudely.

"Because we're the cool girls of the mall!" the blonde girl said.

Then the three girls struck a pose to show how cool they were.

"Oh, okay, let's do it, girlfriends!" Lu said with a smile.

The girls giggled, then walked with Lu to the dress shop.

"I'm Samantha." the blonde girl said.

"I'm Lauren." the brown-haired girl said.

"And I'm Briana!" the black-haired girl said.

"We're all gonna be such good friends, I know." Lu smiled as she walked with the girls, forgetting about Mike.

* * *

**A/N: Meet the snotty girls I created for this story. They are named after and loosely based on girls I went to elementary school with. Samantha was the main alpha 'witch' of school and was flat-out unappreciative and snobby. Kinda like Lu... Samantha wasn't even that rich, her father just owned the property she and Lauren lived on. Lauren _was _a friend of mine, but she often hung out with me and she wouldn't let me come over sometimes because she couldn't be seen with me since I was unpopular and Samantha would be judging her for hanging around me. Briana was Lauren's best friend, we sometimes got along, but I can't say we were friends, like she came to my tenth birthday party, but often bullied me into peer pressure and we were only like nine and ten years old. Anyway! Read & Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm just feeling awesome with these more than 1,000 chapter submissions, that's usually my limit on chapter submissions on stories unless they're based on RP's I do with friends. Another chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

"Come on, you wanna piece of me? I'll show you!" Mike's voice came from inside the arcade. She had been playing a Snake Cowboys from Outer Space video game. She wiggled her hand on the joystick and bashed some buttons as she had an aggressive, determined look on her face. "Take that, you alien invader! You messed with the wrong girl!" She hit the last button and she had won the game. "Whoa! I won and I never played this game before! Who's the girl? Who's the girl? I got 50,000 points!"

"That girl got 50,000 points." a boy whispered to the other.

"A girl got the high score in a video game?" the other asked, in shock.

Mike turned to them with a smile. "50,000 points!"

"Did you just get 50,000 points?" a geeky teenage boy asked. He was your average nerd stereotype and had pimples on his face with square glasses with tape on, he even wore a bow tie.

"That's right." Mike liked the attention she was getting.

"Congratulations, little girl," the teenager shook her hand. "No one's ever beaten the old high school of 12,300 points, especially a girl like yourself. Would you like to be on the gamer wall of fame?"

"Boy, would I?"

"Say, cheese!"

The teenager took out a camera and flashed a photograph of Mike. She was then awarded on the wall of fame. She then checked the time. "Whoa, I've been gone longer than I thought, it's close to dinner time." she left the arcade with a bunch of boys worshipping her. "Now, where's Lu...?" she asked herself.

* * *

Mike went around seeing the shops she would expect Lu to go to. She asked around for a girl with long brown hair with golden hoop earrings. She went to the shoe store, the perfume shop, the make-up salon, the hair stylist, but so far no one had heard of or seen Lu. Mike was about to give up, then she saw Lu with a bunch of city girls having a milkshake together with four straws.

"Lu, there you are!" Mike came over.

Lu stopped sipping and turned her head. "Oh, hi Mike!"

Mike smiled back. "It's about time for dinner, let's go find Jamie."

"Okay, hang on." Lu told her.

"Who's that?" Samantha wrinkled her nose.

"Uhh... No one, Samantha..." Lu turned back to the blonde girl nervously.

"You just became our friend, do you wanna lose our friendship already?" Samantha glared. She then snapped her fingers which made Lauren and Briana glare too as if they were under her alpha popular girl hypnotic trance.

"Yeah!" Briana and Lauren agreed.

Lu looked back at Mike nervously, then looked back at the girls. "I swear, I don't know that girl!"

"She just said your name..." Lauren accused Lu.

"Oh, umm... She's the poor savage girl that lives with my family back home," Lu boasted, folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air snooty. "She's from a deserted island."

Mike's eyes widened. "What! You're the one from an island!"

"Girl, you better check yourself," Briana scoffed at the red-head. "This girl's father is the governor!"

Lauren nodded, not saying anything, but nodding toward Briana.

"Look girls," Lu turned to her new posse. "I better take the savage girl home, she probably needs to be locked back up in her cage before she attacks again. She was so close to killing a baby the last time I let her out and didn't bring her leash."

Samantha, Lauren and Briana shrugged.

"It's cool, we out anyway, we'll see you later, Princess Lu." Samantha said, snapping her fingers to have the girls follow her.

Briana and Lauren followed Samantha.

"Okay, let's go." Lu told Mike with a smile.

"What was that about?" Mike asked, folding her arms. "I'm a savage girl that sleeps in a cage and walks around with you on a leash."

"Hey, I need to make myself sound interesting if I'm ever going to have friends."

"Yeah, but calling me a savage!? You know, if I wasn't as nice as I was when I came to the island, I'd probably call you a savage since you're an island girl!"

Lu gasped, feeling hurt. "How dare you!"

Mike rolled her eyes. "Come on, we better meet Jamie for dinner." she walked off.

Lu looked around to make sure her new friends weren't watching, so she hopped out of the stool she was on and quickly followed Mike to find her brother.

* * *

The girls looked all around as the mall was closing soon. "There he is!" Mike pointed and went toward her older brother. "Hey, Jamie!"

"Oh, there you are, kid!" Jamie laughed, holding her tight into a bear hug.

Mike laughed and saw someone with Jamie. "Oh, who's this?"

"Mike, this is my other friend, Kiva," Jamie introduced the future girl. "I like to call her 'Red'." Jamie nudged her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Kiva darted her eyes at the black-haired boy.

"Kiva, huh? Are you an alien?" Lu raised an eyebrow. She had never heard that name before.

"No," Kiva shook her head. "Are you a spoiled brat?" she asked, seeing how Lu's nature was and the way she was dressed.

Lu gasped and glared at the red-headed older girl.

"Come on, we're meeting Coop at his place for some chow." Jamie said, gesturing for the girls to follow him.

"Coop smells like a guy I sat next to at a baseball game," Mike spoke up, voicing her opinion. "He was really big and fat, his belly button showed with hair all over his body and his burps smelled like chili cheese nachos."

"Oh, Mike, how unsanitary!" Lu grunted, plugging her nose.

Mike came back to her, glaring. "You didn't have to come, _Princess_..."

Lu scoffed and kept walking her best.

* * *

Coop's mom came over by them and made them some dinner. A bunch of mixed vegetables such as carrots, cauliflower, and broccoli was the side. There was honey baked ham as the meat along with another side with creamy mashed potatoes with gooey, melting butter on top. Coop's mom also gave them water to drink.

Lu stared at her dinner as the others ate.

"Aren't ya gonna eat?" Mike asked, smiling from the deliciousness of the food she had eaten so far today. It felt like ages since she ate food that wasn't coconut based.

"I don't know what I'm eating..." Lu pushed her food aside, refusing to even give it a try.

"Little girl, we eat everything on our plate in this house if we want dessert." Mrs. Cooplowski scolded the 'princess'.

"Yeah, kid, eat your vegetables!" Coop urged her.

"Harold, don't be such a hypocrite and eat your own vegetables or you won't be getting a slice of banana cream pie I made earlier today!"

"Aw, Mom!"

"Harold..."

Coop grunted and forced himself to eat his vegetables.

"That's a good boy... Now, you kids can play video games, as long as you're in bed by 9:00."

"Mom, I'm a grown man!"

"Sure, you are..." Mrs. Cooplowski mumbled under her breath, leaving the kitchen to let them eat in peace.

"So, how are you liking New Jersey so far, Mike?" Jamie asked his sister, as he finished his food.

"It's okay, I guess, but I can't wait until I go back home to New York, but it's nice to have a week off the exchange program and get a taste of my city life roots," Mike smiled, her face in her hands. "No offense, but home's a lot better."

No one was really paying attention to Lu, but she didn't care. She kept staring dreamily at Jamie like he were the most handsome man she had ever seen. Probably a given since her father hadn't found her a suitor yet, this is likely granted since she is only ten years old.

"You guys can stay at my place after we get finish eating." Jamie told the girls for their sleeping arrangements.

Coop coughed a little after drinking some water. He gaped at Jamie. "You had your own place this whole time and you never told me?"

Jamie stared back at him. "I usually come over to avoid paying rent... Plus, there's no way I'm going back to my parents."

"Why don't you come back?" Mike's voice cracked.

"Oh, it's nothing against Mom and Dad," Jamie assured her with a friendly smile, sensing her sadness. "I just don't wanna tell them that I dropped out of college."

"Oh..." Mike seemed to understand now.

"Seriously Jamie, why didn't you ever tell me you had your own place?" Coop demanded.

"You have the world's comfiest basement couch, okay, dude!?" Jamie glanced at him, sighing heavily. "Geez, get off my back, you're worse than my mother..."

"And I thought Mom was mad when she named me Michelene." Mike muttered quietly.

* * *

That night, Jamie took Mike and Lu to his apartment. Luckily, it had a bed for him and two smaller beds for Mike and Lu to sleep in. Jamie got in his normal clothes and brushed his teeth. "You girls must be ready for bed, you had a lot of excitement today."

"Yeah, I'm whipped." Mike yawned, wearing her short-sleeved pink nightgown with frilly white lace.

"I haven't been this tired in all my life..." Lu yawned too. She wore a red long-sleeved top with matching bottoms that had yellow stars designed around them.

"You should fall asleep quick tonight," Jamie smiled and turned out the light of their side of the room and opened the door to his part of the room. "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Jamie..." both girls said.

Mike and Lu really did fall asleep fast that night. Lu snored a bit loudly which made Mike wake up. The red-headed girl left the bed and opened the door to get a quick drink of water. While there, Jamie was on the phone and he quickly hung up. He turned and jumped back a bit as he saw Mike was standing right there.

"Jamie, what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Mike, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, Sleeping Obnoxious did back there." Mike rolled her eyes, pointing back to Lu's snoring.

"Aw, I'm sorry Mike, I'm on my way with Coop and Kiva to ride Megas, we'll be back by breakfast for you two tomorrow." Jamie got on his knee, bending to her height.

"Can I go with you? I wanna see Megas up close, how do you ride a giant robot?" Mike was wide awake now with curiousness and excitement.

"Sorry, little sis, it's too dangerous for a kid your age. You might get hurt."

"Please Jamie, let me ride Megas with you..."

Jamie looked at her and sighed. "Okay, you can come. Should we wake Lu and take her?"

Mike looked back at the bed, then back at her brother. "Nah, I don't think she'll even notice we're gone."

"Well, okay... Get dressed, it's chilly this evening." Jamie advised.

"I don't have any jackets, they're all back home." Mike answered. She knew she would be spending a lot of her time on an island, so why bother pack something warm to wear when you'd be walking around on the beach every single day?

Jamie hummed, then had an idea. He went into his closet and took out one of his old jakcets. "Here, you can have this one."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked, putting it on and zipping it up with her socks and sneakers.

"I have a few extras." Jamie explained, showing he had several identical jackets that were the same size, design and color.

"Okay," Mike smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Jamie went to meet Coop and Kiva. Coop and Kiva warned Jamie that it might be dangerous to bring a child, but he told them that she could handle it. They got into Coop's truck and Coop hit a button which transformed into the robot known as Megas XLR.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Mike screamed.

"It's about to get even awesomer." Coop told her with a smile as he made the robot walk around the city.

Mike laughed as she watched the view with Kiva. The girls smiled at each other as they saw the views.

"Wow... The city looks so cool from this height..." Mike smiled. "You guys do this all the time?"

"Yeah, we're New Jersey's best protectors." Jamie told her, laying back, feeling proud and acting rather smug.

"Hey, what's that?" Mike pointed in the distance.

"What's what?" Kiva, Coop, and Jamie asked at once.

The four of them all looked within the sky and saw something coming for the surface to destroy the Earth.

"It's rogues, we better scare 'em off, Jamie, take your sister home, this could get too dangerous for a kid." Kiva sounded determined.

"Aw, come on, let me help!" Mike hated that she would be excluded just because she was a kid.

"Sorry, little sister, but you could get hurt, or worse, killed..." Jamie sounded like a real older brother toward Mike now.

Megas went to Jamie's apartment and dropped Mike off. She then stood outside the door with the room key and watched Megas walk off. She refused to be excluded like this.

"I'll show them... Mike Mavinsky is no little kid!" the red-headed girl huffed and walked into the room to get back to sleep with Lu.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is just an update chapter. I know it's not much, but I figured anyone reading this would like an update. Oh, well, read & review. **

* * *

Mike came inside as Lu was still sleeping. She quickly ditched her clothes and got back into her pajamas and snuck back into bed with Lu. Mike turned as Lu snored a bit, unaware of anything happening around her. She was probably dreaming about her new friends and being with popular girls. She never got experience that on the island, being with Og, Mike herself, Hermione Cuzzlewitz and her twin brothers. Mike stared out the window, feeling more and more curious of her brother.

The next morning, Mike had fallen asleep. She woke up slowly and saw that Jamie and Lu were already awake.

"Wakey, wakey!" Jamie called.

"Huh?" Mike sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?"

"I'm surprised the food didn't wake you up, I got some diner food for your breakfast." Jamie told her.

"These eggs are a lot better than Marjorie's!" Lu cheered, eating more of her breakfast not prepared on an island kitchen.

Jamie smiled at her and served up a plate for Mike. The tomboy came from the bed and went to join her brother with breakfast, smiling. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, hash brows, sausage links, and orange juice." Jamie told her as he got himself a plate.

"Wicked!" Mike grinned, then started eating herself.

"Did you girls sleep okay?" Jamie asked as he ate his food.

"Oh, indubitably," Lu told him, trying to impress him. "That couch bed thing was simply divine, Jamie! I look forward to sleeping in it again tonight!" she continued, having another bite of eggs.

Jamie turned to Mike and put his hand over his mouth so only Mike could hear. "Do her parents know she's here?"

"I don't think so," Mike shrugged. "She told her pet to take care of things while she would be away."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Albonquetine Islands.

"Og?" Alfred came inside. "Have you seen you' cousin, Lu?"

"No, Dad." Og said, fiddling with a bamboo invented sewing machine to make new clothes for Mike in her absence.

"Has anyone seen Lu? She and I were supposed to have a proper young lady lesson." Marjorie came in, looking as confused as her husband.

"No, I haven't dea', and neithah has Og." Alfred told her.

* * *

At Wendell and Lu's part of the island.

"Come along, Lulu, it's time for your-" Wendell came in his daughter's bedroom, looking at his pocket watch attached to his nose ring. He then looked to see that Lu was gone and Lanceot had been sleeping in her bed. "Lancelot, get down at once! Where is my daughter?"

Lancelot, of course, could not respond.

"Silent treatment, huh? Well two can play at that game!" Wendell marched off.

The Cuzzlewitz place.

"Hermione! Hermione!" the savage island twins called, disrupting their sister from reading a teen magazine sent in from Mike.

"What is it, Haggis and Baggis?" Hermione sighed, that she was interrupted by her nightmare of twin brothers.

"Lu gone!" Haggis cried.

"Haggis right, sister, Lu gone!" Baggis added.

"Oh," Hermione had a smile and leaned back. "Well, come see me when you see her again."

"Okay!" the twins walked off.

"Finally..." Hermione chuckled, reading the magazine.

* * *

Old Queek's place.

"So, the little girl is gone, is she?" Queeks asked the islanders in dismay.

They nodded, looking a little sad.

"HA! Maybe now we can have a little peace and quiet around here, especially with that city girl gone!" Queeks laughed, then shut the door on them.

"First Mike, and now, Lu, who's next? Og?" Marjorie sounded in distress. She was always like a second mother to Lu.

"Whe'e could she be?" Alfred wondered.

Og hummed a bit, flicking his nose ring in thought. "Maybe she got away with Mike... When Mike left to New Jersey, Lu must've snuck in with her and been held captive... We find Mike, we find Lu."

"You think that's where she could be, old chap?" Wendell asked.

"It's only logical," Og told them. "We'll need to find a boat to New Jersey to bring back the girls before they get in trouble. Jamie is one of the operators behind the robot Megas XLR with his friends Coop and Kiva to save their city and the world. Kiva is from years into the future where Megas originates. They could both be in serious trouble. Come with me, I may have just what we need to find Mike and Lu and bring them back to the island before Mike is destroyed with her brother." he walked off.


End file.
